


I'll Make a Disney Fan Out of You

by CanaryCry



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brothers, Disney Movies, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCry/pseuds/CanaryCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has an ongoing mission to make Damian act his age. Today he's going for Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make a Disney Fan Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask prompt: Fairytale.
> 
> I don't write a lot of genfic, so let's see how this goes...

Damian was sulking. “Fairytales are for children.”

“Lucky for us we have one of those,” Dick replied good-naturedly, sliding a disc into the DVD player.

“You certainly are childish,” Damian shot back.

Dick laughed. That was pretty clever, actually. He threw himself onto the couch, half-squishing Damian because he could.

“Grayson!” Damian squirmed out from under him. “If you insist we must watch this nonsense, get on with it.”

“You'll love it, I promise.” Dick had chosen a movie with fighting as a good starting point. It'd be harder for Damian to pretend he hated it. The talking mythical animal wouldn't hurt, either.

Damian crossed his arms and glared at the opening of the movie.

“This movie has everything,” Dick told him. “Swords, fire, a talking dragon, a villain with some kind of eye disease by the looks of things...”

Damian rolled his eyes, and again when people started singing. “You neglected to mention it's a musical.”

“That's the best part, Dami.”

Dick knew the story of Mulan back-to-front by now, so he spent more time watching his little brother than the movie. Damian was soon sucked into the story, even forgetting to complain about the songs or, after the first few minutes, the historical inaccuracies. Even his scowl slackened, dropping years off his age until he finally looked like the ten-year-old he was.

Damian was absolutely humming _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ by the end. Dick chose not to tease him about it... this time. He was still humming it over lunch.

“What will we watch next?” he asked.

“We've got every animated Disney movie in the world, I swear,” Dick replied. “Why don't you pick next? Anything except the Lion King. That one makes me cry. I'll get Bruce to watch it with you.”

“Ridiculous,” Damian muttered into his sandwich.

“Seriously, I think I scarred Tim for life.”

“That does not seem difficult.”

“I'd tell you off for being rude, but that's actually the nicest thing you've said about him lately.”

“ _Tt_.” Damian stalked off to pick another movie. And another and another.

Hell, they probably wouldn't have made it on patrol if Alfred hadn't come by to kick them out. Dick's mission to turn Damian into a Disney fan had been a roaring success.


End file.
